A Shaky Start
by KingKestral
Summary: After school private practice and Hinata and Kageyama finally get their relationship going... Thanks to the help of an earthquake! (it's fine no-one dies) (don't judge a fan fiction by it's summary) -Kagehina- T for light fluff


**Thanks for clicking... this is just a one shot but I hope you enjoy... Please review or PM me... I would love to know what you think and if you have any idea's yourself...**

"See you tomorrow!" Suga calls from next to Daichi, across the volleyball court towards Kageyama and Hinata…

"Alright!" Hinata calls back from the entrance of the club room, while retying his shoelace…

"Ask Kageyama to lock up when you leave… He should have a key!" Suga calls again. "And don't stay too late."

"Alright… Thank-you Suga, we promise" Hinata waves good-bye as Daichi and Suga make their way out of sight towards the school gate…

Hinata turns and walks back into the club room. Although there wasn't any practise today Suga and Daichi had allowed Hinata and Kageyama to practice in the hall… They were going to be working on making Kageyama's quick toss even faster and also try to teach Hinata to keep his eyes open while he spiked the ball…

Kageyama placed the rest of his school clothes into his bag and slung it over his shoulder before exiting the club room… Hinata did the same, however he screwed up his clothes and bunged them in half-heartedly…

Hinata grabbed his water bottle and followed Kageyama out of the clubroom towards the hall… He loved it when they practice privately together like this because Kageyama was only focused on him and although that seemed a little selfish, that made him happy… He liked being alone with Kageyama, although the only time that ever seemed to happen was while they ate lunch together at school or practiced volleyball outside of school.

Hinata noticed how soft and smooth Kageyama hair looked today and how beautiful his perfectly proportioned body moved as he walked in front of him…

Hinata caught himself staring and quickly turned his attention to the floor, trying to tame his overactive imagination… He couldn't help but think to himself how Kageyama would react if he could get into Hinata's head and read his thoughts… Hinata almost cringed at this idea of Kageyama understanding some of Hinata's deepest emotions and fantasies, and how he would react to them…

For one he would probably be disgusted, weirded out by his team mates imagination. He would probably hate Hinata for even considering Kageyama like that and Hinata would never be able to face him in volleyball or anywhere else ever again… Hinata thought It was a good job that Kageyama couldn't read minds after all.

Hinata was so absorbed with staring at the floor as we walked that he didn't notice that Kageyama had stopped walking until He had plowed nose first straight into the back of him…

Hinata stumbled back a little bit cupping his nose in pain, his eye's watering uncontrollably "Ouch!" he half mumbles half sobs…

"Quiet Dumbass…" Kageyama quickly replied, clearly more interested in whatever made him stop rather than Hinata's pain… "Did you feel that?" He questioned looking towards the floor…

"What?" Hinata replied more out of habit than actually caring about Kageyama had to say, still clearly in pain from his squashed nose.

"Never mind…" Kageyama responded with after a short while before continuing to walk forwards towards the gym entrance. He effortlessly pushed the key into the lock and slid the door back to reveal the volleyball courts that Hinata knew oh so well. Hinata forgot about his aching nose and bounded into the hall, enthusiasm exploding from him with each step…

Kageyama noticed how soft and bouncy Hinata's hair looked as his petite frame gracefully hopped towards the centre of the hall. Kageyama catches himself staring and quietly reminds himself not to think like that about his team mate but still he can't slow the beating of his flustered heart or stop the heat in his cheeks from rising. He is almost certain that he's blushing…

Hinata stopped in the middle of the court and turns to look at Kageyama curiously… "What's wrong?" the small boy calls.

Kageyama heart rate increases again as his sees the concerned yet undeniably cute expression on Hinata's face, his eyes a gorgeous orange, just a little darker than his glowing hair… Kageyama's abdomen feels like it's knotting up and it's all Kageyama can do to scold himself for even thinking like that…

"Um… Nothing!" He eventually responds… "I forgot my water bottle in the club room. I'll go get it."

Kageyama turns and runs out of the gym before Hinata has a chance to respond… Kageyama sighs loudly and makes his way back towards to club room. Although he had actually forgotten his bottle, that wasn't the real reason for leaving Hinata alone for a while, he just needed some time to recompose himself…

Hinata stared at the doorway where Kageyama had been stood only a couple of seconds before. He defiantly seemed in a hurry. Hinata let out a quick sigh before making his way towards the storage room to collect the net and volleyballs…

It occurred to Hinata that just as Kageyama had left he seemed to be blushing slightly however Hinata tried to push this to the back of his mind as he slowly opened the storage room door…

The room was a mess with shelves and boxes reaching right to the ceiling… there were assortments of sports equipment just lying around… Netball hoops, barrels of hockey sticks and baseball equipment piled towards the back. Hinata had to climb over a couple of things to reach the boxes of nets. He tried to reach towards the box without success. Hinata thought about waiting for Kageyama to return and retrieve the box for him but was getting too impatient about playing so instead he started jumping for the box grabbing it perfectly on the second try…

Just as Hinata lands he suddenly finds it hard to stands up he feels like he's being tossed around as Hinata loses his balance and falls to the floor, dropping the net box… The whole world seems to be moving… It suddenly dawns on Hinata what's happening…

An Earthquake…

Hinata looks around frantically for somewhere to hide however sees nothing… Boxes start tumbling off of the shelves all around the room. Hinata flinches at everything that falls around him…

He tries to get to his feet and scramble over everything to get out of the store however his legs are shaking too much, probably from fear… Hinata lets out a small scream as a cardboard box of various sports stuff falls on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs causing him to fall to the dusty wooden floor in pain…

Terrified Hinata curls up into a ball… burying his head into his arms as more boxes and sports equipment falls on top of him… He squeezes his eyes shut as tight as he can, plunging himself into darkness as tears roll across his face; the sounds of falling equipment is deafening as the scared child shakes in fear, crying out loud.

A sharp pain suddenly shots through Hinata's leg and he lets out another short louder cry; he's been hit by something heavy, unable to move as he lies in the middle of the storeroom as other object fall all around him…

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouts as loud as he can but in the carnage his voice is lost.

More stuff falls on Hinata as he lies still, not moving a muscle, his body buried in equipment.

'_I knew I felt something earlier.'_ Kageyama thought to himself as the shaking reseeded. He emerged from under the table situated in the club room, his bottle now clutched in his hand. He quickly makes his way back towards the sports hall.'_Hinata will be fine_' he thought to himself, reminding himself that the new hall was earthquake proof and newer than the clubroom buildings…

'_Hinata would have been in the hall; a wide open area.' _he thought to himself… still he couldn't help but panic and before he knew it, he was sprinting towards the hall as fast as he could…

Kageyama noticed how fast his heart was beating and also how his legs felt like jelly, thankfully it had only been a light earthquake, only capable of knocking things of shelves and it hadn't lasted very long so building collapsing wasn't a treat however this didn't calm Kageyama… It was almost as if he suspected that something had happened…

Kageyama enters the hall scanning the room in search of Hinata…

"Hinata!" he shouts, the urgency clear in his tone… "Hinata answer me!" He bellows at the top of his lungs…

He notices the open cupboard out of the corner of his eye, Tennis rackets and shuttle cocks lying on the ground just outside the door… It is clear, even from where Kageyama is stood that the storage room is in tatters…

'_Oh God…_' Kageyama thinks to himself as it registers in his mind… '_No, please no, no, no, no'_

"Hinata!" he screams, dropping his water bottle as he sprints towards to open door of the store room almost stumbling over everything lying on the floor as he enters…

"Hinata!" He shouts again, fear resonating around the room… everything goes silent, the sound of Kageyama's panting breathe prominent as he desperately scans the pile of sports rubble for any sign of Hinata…

A small movement comes from the far side of the room, closely followed by a quiet groan….

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouts once more, scrambling over the pile of boxes and equipment towards the lifeless bundle lying under a collection of rackets, bats and balls. Hinata is covered is dust and is piled under a blanket of clutter…

Kageyama's vision blurred by the sudden cascade of tears streaming down his face… He starts shifting boxes off off the young lad as carefully and as quickly as he can, still calling his name, pleading for some sort of response…

After all the clutter is cleared away from Hinata's body Kageyama quickly scoops the ginger bundle into his arms and makes his way back out of the store room carefully clambering over the rubbish on the floor…

Once he's outside the store room he carefully lowers Hinata onto the floor placing his jacket under Hinata's head for comfort. He carefully checks the smaller boys breathing and lets out a relieved sigh when he sees Hinata's chest slowly rising and falling…

Kageyama sits back on his heels cupping his hands over his face, suddenly shattered with fear…

Thank God he's alive Kageyama thinks to himself and he tries and fails to stop his sobbing… he clumsily wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and he stares at Hinata, lying on the floor…

Kageyama's chest feels like it's about to explode… his heart is beating indefinitely fast through a mixture of fear and adrenalin but also nervousness. Kageyama's hands are shaking so uncontrollably that he has to plant them into his thighs to stop the shaking…

He never once stops looking at Hinata, constantly aware of his breathing, in case it suddenly stops or indicates any sign of him waking up...

"Please Hinata!" Kageyama finds himself pleading rocking back and forth slightly…

"You promised you'd beat me… So you can't lose now!" Kageyama was sobbing and the tears were streaming down his face again…

"P-Please… You're my partner, I can't live without you." Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut and slowing lowered his head onto Hinata's chest still sobbing uncontrollably…

Kageyama had no idea that he would get so emotional over like this, it wasn't even as if Hinata was dying, he was only unconscious and yet Kageyama felt like his world was ending… In that moment he finally understood just how important this little guy was to him…

A short groan came from the body lying on the floor… Kageyama's head darts up as he stares at the boys strained face… "Hinata… Hinata can you hear me?" Kageyama finds himself shouting…

They say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes but the only thing Hinata saw was Kageyama… As he slowly opens his eyes he feels something resting on his chest, and looking down at the black mop of hair he instantly recognises it as Kageyama… The room was dark, presumably the earthquake had knocked out the power. He could hear the sound of crying…

Hinata blinked a couple of time before finally understanding that it was Kageyama that was crying… He didn't recognise it at first because he had never hear Kageyama cry before but now it was a sound he could never forget even if he wanted to…

A sudden pain emerges from Hinata's leg and he lets out a short groan… Kageyama instantly bolts upright and looks down towards Hinata's face, his face red and eye's swollen from crying…

Hinata tries to move his leg again, and again the shooting pain persists…

"Hinata… Hinata can you hear me?" Kageyama shouts loudly towards Hinata while tapping him lightly on the shoulders.

"Yeah…" Hinata replies, his voice raspy and groggy… "My ankle hurts…"

"It's fine! Don't move" Kageyama reply's with a stunted smile across his face…

Hinata thinks back to what happened remembering the shaking and falling of boxes and how scared he was and how he wanted more than anything for Kageyama to be there. To wrap his arms him and keep him safe. Even though Hinata feared for his own life he still wanted Kageyama to be there and had even shouted for Kageyama before going unconscious…

"Thanks" Hinata sighed. Smiling up at Kageyama's pale yet honest face.

"I'd thought, I'd lost you." Kageyama replies. Breathing heavily upon reaching the end of the sentence, still trying to regain his composure.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Hinata responds before suddenly coughing loudly…

Instinctively Kageyama runs over to where he dropped his water bottle earlier and picking it up, jogs back over to Hinata and delicately lifts Hinata's head, squirting a little water into his mouth before placing them both down and placing his hands back onto his thighs…

Hinata quickly swallows, breathing heavily...

"Sorry." Hinata responds after recovering.

"Why are you sorry?" Kageyama questions without even thinking about what he's saying…

"Because I caused you to worry!" Hinata responds seriously. Kageyama wanted to punch him, of course he was worried, he had been practically beside himself in fear… but he was more worried about how Hinata fought it was his own fault…

"No it's my fault" Kageyama quickly replied…

"You couldn't have known this would happen-" Hinata tries to say but is cut off abruptly.

"But I still left you!" Kageyama shouts digging his finger nail into his legs…"If anything had happened I would never have been able to forgive my-"

Kageyama pauses as his hand is taken by Hinata's… Hinata squeezes hard and Kageyama squeezes back harder before suddenly throwing himself forwards and wrapping his arms around Hinata's shoulders; sobbing lightly into Hinata's chest…

Hinata also places him arms around Kageyama's waist and squeezes as hard as he can… and starts crying also…

"I-I thought I was g- going to d-die" Hinata sniffs between sobs… "I c-called for you" His muffled voice, quiet but still audible for Kageyama… "I wanted you-"

"I'm sorry!" Kageyama whispered sitting back up.

Kageyama looks down towards Hinata again and starts absentmindedly moving Hinata's, now matted hair, out of his face. He then starts stroking Hinata's dirty cheek… The orange haired boy stops sobbing and smiles as Kageyama's cold shaky fingers slowly caress over Hinata's features…

Hinata reaches his hand towards Kageyama, staring into his dark blue eyes. He also strokes Kageyama's cheek gently before lowering his hand again… Hinata can't help but think how sad Kageyama looks but also about how much he wanted to kiss Kageyama… He wanted to just grab him and kiss him and hug him and never let go, why was he thinking about that now?

"Hey Kageyama?" Hinata questioned carefully, planning to ask Kageyama to help him sit up…

"Yeah?" The boy reply's, daydreaming as he continued to stroke Hinata's face.

Hinata's suddenly thinking about Kageyama again; about how much he wanted to kiss him. Hinata is so distracted in fact that he doesn't think about what he says next. "Can I kiss you?"

_Crap… that wasn't what Hinata had meant to ask… _

Hinata suddenly started to panic, thinking about how he couldn't possibly pass off what he just said as an accident, but deciding that still wouldn't explain why he had said it in the first place, sure, a moment ago Hinata had imagined kissing Kageyama, but that's all it was, imagination…

Before Hinata could think of a follow up, Kageyama was bending over him, one hand still against Hinata's cheek and the other on the floor next to Hinata's head… Hinata couldn't breathe, His heart was racing and his stomach felt suddenly knotted…

He could taste sweetness…

He could taste Kageyama surprisingly soft lips against his own… Kageyama's tongue slowly pushed against Hinata's bottom lip and Hinata closed his eyes as he clenched his hand against Kageyama hair as he tried to control a sudden groan that arose in his throat but he still kissed back hesitantly…

Kageyama carefully pulled away, he lips a little red and his cheeks clearly flushed… Hinata imagined that he looked exactly the same way…

Hinata spoke quickly a little breathless "I didn't mean to say that!"

"But you said it anyway Dumbass!" Kageyama replied as the lights to the hall suddenly flicked back on, temporarily blinding both Hinata and Kageyama and the paniched shouts of Daichi and Suga echo from the doorway…

**I love you guys... hope you enjoyed... thanks for getting to the end, I want to know what you think... ^_^**


End file.
